Various techniques have been used in treating human hair to change its color or appearance, such as tinting, bleaching, or stripping the hair of color. In many such treatments, the esthetic effect desired is color contrasts or highlights in the hair, with some parts treated one way, and other parts either unchanged or treated a different way. This requires careful attention to segregating different portions of the hair during such treatment, so that the fluid does not run from the portion of hair being treated in a particular way into a neighboring portion which is supposed to contrast with the portion being treated.